


Because I care about You

by voltarrrrr



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: Angst, But is Turnov?, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Out of Character, Questioning Turnov, Ruhrgold is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltarrrrr/pseuds/voltarrrrr
Summary: Turnov is hurt and drunk because he lost the first race and Ruhrgold is there to comfort him.ORRuhrgold has a huge crush on Turnov who happens to be totally straight.





	Because I care about You

It was a while after the last race when Turnov found himself totally exhausted because of literally everything in a random bar drinking as much as he could in the middle of the night.

He lost the first race back then and happened to be constantly in a bad mood since then. His friends tried to cheer him up but nothing worked and a few trains started to worry.

The Russian has always been a bit grumpy but now he barely even talked to anyone.

They were used to him being all salty and rather mean but also that changed. He just seemed to be really sad and disappointed in himself.

Ruhrgold was the first to notice. He really cared for the other one even though they weren’t the best friends. While Turnov had always been extremely annoyed by him, Ruhrgold still liked him. And that was another thing which annoyed Turnov.

How could the ICE like him so much and care for him when he always was a huge douchebag towards him?

The Russian decided not to care too much. He had more important problems.

With a deep sigh he purred another shot of vodka into his large mouth and ordered the barkeeper to bring him another.

“Still out here drinking?”

A familiar voice interrupted his loneliness. Ruhrgold.

Turnov didn’t answer and dumped the next shot.

“You really shouldn’t be drinking that much.”

Silence.

“Why?” Turnov finally spoke.

“Because I care about you.” Ruhrgold took the seat next to the other train.

And again no one said anything.

It was silent and both of them just sat there.

Ruhrgold observed his companion and realised how tired he looked. He must have been awake for a long time. He instantly decided it was time for them to leave and head home.

Without saying a word he paid for Turnov’s drinks and dragged him out of the bar.

“Hey, what the heck are you doing?” he protested but was too drunk to actually do something about being grabbed by the arm.

“Taking you home. You need sleep.” Ruhrgold simply said and didn’t even bother to slow down a bit.

“The fuck I need!” the Russian exclaimed but accepted to be dragged around.

When they arrived at a small depot, Turnov first realised that it wasn’t his. Just as he wanted to complain again, he got dragged through the door.

Silently Ruhrgold led him to a room and opened the door, presenting a large bedroom.

“You can sleep here. I’ll be in the living room if you need something.”

The German wanted to leave but was hold back by a rough hand grabbing his wrist.

He looked at Turnov.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked with a confused expression.

“Because I care about you.” Ruhrgold gave the exact same answer as before and the other train wasn’t happy with that at all.

“What is that supposed to mean?” he asked slightly angry because he didn’t understand.

His eyes widened when suddenly Ruhrgold pressed his lips on his own.

Totally overwhelmed he didn’t know what to do and just let it happen.

It was a short and dry kiss and they blankly stared at each other when they parted.

“Is that answer enough?”

No reaction.

Turnov continued to stare at his friend in disbelief.

It felt like hours they stood there when finally the Russian spoke up.

“Do that again.”

Ruhrgold didn’t hesitate a second, now laid his hands on the others waist and started another kiss.

Until now Turnov has been sure of his heterosexuality and blamed the alcohol for the excitement building up inside of him while passionately kissing another man, desperately longing for affection.

He was too drunk to care anyway.

It didn’t take long until both trains could be found in bed, touching each other while making out.

Everything seemed to be absolutely fine until on of them suddenly broke the kiss. It was Turnov who was now staring at the ceiling expressionless.

Ruhrgold constantly let go of the Russian and observed him with brows furrowed in confusion.

“Did I do something wrong?… Is there a problem?” he asked a little worried about his friend.

Did he go too far? Didn’t Turnov want to do this?

Questions of that kind crossed his mind when he heard a soft “Fuck” coming from the red train.

What happened now was completely unexpected.

Streams of tears were floating down the Russian’s face while he tried to hide it in shame.

Ruhrgold felt a bit overwhelmed. Never ever had he expected to see the usually emotionless Turnov cry so this was totally strange to him.

When a weirdly soft sob could be heard, the ICE got snapped back into reality.

“Hey, it’s okay.” he tried to comfort the other by taking his hand and squeezing it a little.

The sobs became more frequent.

“See, we don’t have to do this.” Ruhrgold tried to calm his friend.

“I-it’s not that..” Turnov managed to say with a shaky voice.

Ruhrgold was confused as to what the problem was.

“Then.. what’s the matter?” he asked softly.

“I just- I can’t- It’s-”

A loud sob escaped the Russians mouth and Ruhrgold decided it might be better to talk about that a different time. Turnov needed rest.

“Can I..?” the German asked and carefully closed the other train into a tight hug. They both laid down and Turnov continued to cry.

He felt safe. So safe he just let all feelings out. It was relieving to just cry. Cry until he got tired of it and eventually fell asleep in his friend’s arms.

Ruhrgold was there for him when no one else was. And that definitely wasn’t the last time.


End file.
